Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's third spoof of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Cast *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Snow White *Lincoln Loud as The Prince *Rouge (from Sonic) as The Queen *Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) as The Witch *Cosmo (from The Fairly Oddparents) as Doc *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as Grumpy *The Chief (from Firehouse Tales) as Happy *Scrooge McDuck as Sleepy *Rolly (from Bob the Builder) as Bashful *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sneezy *OJ (from TUGS) as Dopey *The Judge (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Magic Mirror *Rocky (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Huntsman *Various Animals as The Forest Animals *Nero (from Dangermouse) as The Raven *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (from The Lion King) as The Vultures Movie Used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Footage The Loud House Season 1 *Left in the Dark *Get the Message *Heavy Meddle *Making the Case *Driving Miss Hazy *No Guts, No Glori *The Sweet Spot *A Tale of Two Tables *Project Loud House *In Tents Debate *Sound of Silence *Space Invader *Picture Perfect *Undie Pressure *Linc or Swim *Changing the Baby *Overnight Success *Ties That Bind *Hand-Me-Downer *Sleuth or Consequences *Butterfly Effect *The Green House *Along Came a Sister *Chore and Peace *For Bros About to Rock *It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House *Toads and Tiaras *Two Boys and a Baby *Cover Girls *Save the Date *Attention Deficit *Out on a Limo *House Music *A Novel Idea *April Fools Rules *Cereal Offender *Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *Come Sale Away *Roughin' It *The Waiting Game *The Loudest Yard *Raw Deal *Dance, Dance Resolution *A Fair to Remember *One of the Boys *A Tattler's Tale *Funny Business *Snow Bored *The Price of Admission *One Flu Over the Loud House *Study Muffin *Homespun Season 2 *11 Louds a Leapin' *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Brawl in the Family *Suite and Sour *Back in Black *Making the Grade *Vantasic Voyage *Patching Things Up *Cheater by the Dozen *Lock 'N' Loud *The Whole Picture *No Such Luck *Frog Wild *Kick the Bucket List *Party Down *Fed Up *Shell Shock *Pulp Friction *Pets Peeved *Potty Mouth *L is for Love *The Loudest Mission Relative Chaos *Out of the Picture *Room with a Feud *Back Out There *Spell It Out *Fool's Paradise *Job Insecurity *ARGGH! You For Real? *Garage Banned *Change of Heart *Health Kicked *Future Tense *Lynner Takes All *Yes Man *Friend or Faux? *No Laughing Matter *No Spoilers *Legends *Mall of Duty *Read Aloud *Not a Loud *Tricked! *The Crying Dame *Anti-Social *Snow Way Down *Snow Way Out Season 3 *Tripped! *White Hare *Insta-gran *Roadie to Nowhere *A Fridge Too Far *Selfie Improvement *No Place Like Homeschool *City Slickers *Fool Me Twice *Pipe Dreams *Rita Her Rights *Teachers' Union *Head Poet's Anxiety *The Mad Scientist *Deal Me Out *Friendzy *Pasture Bedtime *Shop Girl *Gown and Out *Ruthless People *What Wood Lincoln Do? *Scales of Justice *Crimes of Fashion *Absent Minded *Be Stella My Heart *Sitting Bull *The Spies Who Loved Me *Really Loud Music *House of Lies *Game Boys *Everybody Loves Leni *Middle Men *Jeers for Fears *Tea Tale Heart *The Loudest Thanksgiving *Predict Ability *Driving Ambition *Home of the Fave *Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow *Racing Hearts *Stage Plight *Cooked! Season 4 *Friended! *Power Play *Room for Improvement *Roll Model *No Show *Face the Music *Pranks for the Memories *Store Wars *Lucha Fever *Washed Up *Recipe For Disaster *Present Tense *Any Given Sundae Sonic *Running of Time *Chaos Control Freak *Fly Spy *Eggman for President *A Chilling Discovery *Sunblock Solution *An Enemy In Need *Prize Fights *Zelkova Strikes Back *Beating Eggman Part 1 *Beating Eggman Part 2 *A Metarex Melée *Emerald Anniversary *Pure Chaos *Station Break-In *The Cosmo Conspiracy *The Light in the Darkness *Sonic's Big Break *Showdown in Space *A Wild Win *A New Start *Agent of Mischief *The Volcanic Venture *Shadow World *Shadow Knows *Sewer Search *A Revolutionary Tale *Map of Mayhem *Cosmic Crisis *Eye Spy *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Countdown To Chaos *Project Shadow *A Dastardly Deed *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *A Fearless Friend *Defective Detectives *Robotnik's Revenge *Screw Kick *So Long Sonic Thomas and Friends *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Ryan and Daisy (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Way She Does It (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *What Rebecca Does (Mark Moraghan-US) *School of Duck (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) The Fairly Oddparents *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) *A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) *A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) Tom and Jerry *Baby Puss *Springtime for Thomas *Trap Happy *A Mouse in the House *Tennis Chumps *Saturday Evening Puss *Casanova Cat *Sleepy-Time Tom *Baby Butch *Smarty Cat *Muscle Beach Tom *Blue Cat Blues *The Karate Guard *The Alley Cat *Scat Cats *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Polar Peril *City Dump Chumps *Beach Bully Bingo *Tomcat Superstar *Power Tom *Over the River and Boo the Woods *League of Cats *24 Karat Kat *Game of Mouse & Cat *Catfish Follies *Sleep Disorder *Feline Fatale *Birds of a Feather *Tom-Foolery *Sleuth or Consequences *Hop to It! *Turn About *Top Cat *Domestic Kingdom *Bone Dry *Cheesy Ball Run *Here Comes the Bribe *X Marks the Thumpin *Flea Bitten *Tom-Fu *Pillow Case *The Tail of Two Kitties *Unhappily Harried After *Forget Me Not *Tic Tyke-Do'h *Missing in Traction *Cat Dance Fever *Dirty Rat *Wish Bone *Going, Going, Gone Viral *The Tortoise Don't Play Fair *Cat Match Fever *Novel Idea *Battle of the Butlers *Frenemies *You Are What You Eat *Perfume Party *Alley Oops! *All Cat Jazz *Magic Hat Cat *Charm School Dropouts *A Star Forlorn *Rosemary's Gravy *Eggs on a Train *Bars and Stripes *Bull Fight Firehouse Tales *Season 1 Episodes Ducktales (2017) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Bob the Builder Season 1 *Scoop Saves the Day *Bob Saves the Hedgehogs *Pilchard in a Pickle *Muck Gets Stuck *Wendy's Busy Day *Bob's Bugle *Buffalo Bob *Travis and Scoop's Race Day *Bob's Birthday *Naughty Spud *Bob's Barnraising Season 2 *Spud The Spanner *Wallpaper Wendy *Runaway Roley *Bob's Big Surprise *Dizzy's Statues *Lofty to the Rescue *Wendy's Big Match *Tea Set Travis *Dizzy's Birdwatch *Clocktower Bob *Pilchard Goes Fishing *Wendy's Tennis Court *Bob's White Christmas Season 3 *Bob's Boots *Mucky Muck *Bob's Day Off *Magnetic Lofty *Roley's Tortoise *Pilchard's Breakfast *Scoop's In Charge *Scoop Has Some Fun *Dizzy's Crazy Paving *Spud and Squawk *Muck's Sleep-Over *Trailer Travis Season 4 *Roley and the Rock Star *Scoop's Stegosaurus *Sneezing Scoop *Roley's Animal Rescue *Scarecrow Dizzy *One Shot Wendy *Spud Lends A Hand *Bob and the Bandstand *Farmer Pickles' Pigpen *Bob on the Run *Scruffty The Detective *Watercolor Wendy Season 5 *Scruffty's Big Dig *Inspector Spud *Wendy's Surprise Party *Skateboard Spud *Muck's Monster *Spud the Dragon *Pilchard Steals the Show *Bob's Hide *Bob's Auntie *Bob and the Big Freeze *Clumsy Roley *Eskimo Bob Season 6 *Bob's Pizza *Bob's Metal Detector *Mr. Beasley's DIY Diaster *Wendy's Removal Service *Lofty and the Rabbits *Lofty and the Giant Carrot *Bob's Egg and Spoon Race *Trix's Tiles *Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day *Roley to the Rescue *Spud's Big Splash *Spud the Musketeer *Wendy's Magic Birthday Season 7 *Spud the Pilot *Bob and the Goalie *Dizzy Goes Camping *Pilchard's Pets *Snowman Scoop *Lofty's Long Load Season 8 *Bob the Photographer *Mr. Bentley's Trains *Wendy's Big Night Out *Lofty's Jungle Fun *Ballroom Bob *Molly's Fashion Show *Mr. Bentley: Dog Sitter *Scruffty On Guard Season 9 *Scoop the Disco Digger *Muck's Surprise *Skip's Big Idea *Roley's Important Job *Trix and the Bug *Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair Specials *A Christmas To Remember (2001) *The Live Show (2002) *The Knights of Can-A-Lot (2003) *Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games (2004) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Foduck the Vigilant *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddies *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift, Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbor *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Big Harbor Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Big Harbor Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Emily's Close Call *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Digby's Disaster *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *Theodore Lands On Earth *Foduck Blows His Stack *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Theodore and the Lies *Theodore's Prize *The Dispatcher's Best Birthday *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Owan On the Loose *Hank Hurts a Ship *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Brunswick's Big Scare *Emily Drifts Off *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore's Bright Night *Hank Floats Forward TUGS *Sunshine *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Rankin/Bass *The Wind in the Willows (1987) The Amazing World of Gumball *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes BBC *Dangermouse (2015) Disney *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Ronnie anne santiago by cruelladevil84-db0luds.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Snow White Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as The Prince Rouge The Bat.png|Rouge as The Queen Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as The Witch Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Doc Butch Cat.jpg|Butch as Grumpy The Chief's Sounds.jpg|The Chief as Happy (Credit Goes To Robbie Shaw) Scrooge McDuck (Classic).png|Scrooge McDuck as Sleepy f59a2eb7d472b041e839e85ce37f5a82.jpg|Roley as Bashful Foduck (Theodore Tugboat).png|Foduck as Sneezy TrappedO.J.jpg|OJ as Dopey The Judge.jpg|The Judge as The Magic Mirror Rocky (Season 3).png|Rocky as The Huntsman G-1941-04-18-animals02.png|Various Animals as The Forest Animals Nero.gif|Nero as The Raven Shenzi-Banzai-Ed-(The Lion King).jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as The Vultures (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 1: Opening Credits/Prologue *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 2: Daisy's Master *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 3: Ronnie Anne Santiago Meets Lincoln Loud/"I'm Wishing/One Song" *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 4: Daisy's Dark Demand *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 5: In the Woods/Rosie Runs Away *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 6: Rosie's Forest Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 7: Rosie Discovers a Cottage *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 8: "Whistle While You Work" *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 9: Meet the Characters/"Heigh-Ho" *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 10: Rosie Explores Upstairs *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 11: Searching the Cottage (Part 1) *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 12: Searching the Cottage (Part 2) *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 13: The Characters Discover Rosie *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 14: Rosie Meets the Characters *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 15: Supper Not Ready Yet *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 16: "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 17: Deceived/The Queen of Hearts Disguises Herself *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 18: "The Characters' Yodel Song" *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 19: "Someday My Prince Will Come" *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 20: Bedtime *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 21: Maleficent's Evil Plan *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 22: The Characters Leave for Work *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 23: Rosie Meets Maleficent *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 24: A Race Against Time *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 25: Rosie's Death and Funeral *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 26: True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After *Ronnie Anne Santiago and the Seven Heroes Part 27: Ending Credits Trivia *Daisy will run light throughout the entire movie. Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs